detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Conan vs. Kaitou Kid
Episode 76 of Detective Conan (Case Closed). Synopsis Long summary The episode begins with Ran and Sonoko discussing Kaito Kid. Sonoko is smitten with him, and tells Ran that he is planning to steal her family’s heirloom, the Black Star pearl, from the museum exhibition it’s in. She hopes Kogoro will catch Kaito Kid so that she can meet him. Ran sees a boy who looks Shinichi walk by, and she calls out to him. He ignores or doesn’t hear her. Later, Ran is talking with Kogoro and Conan about the lookalike she saw earlier. Conan insists that it couldn’t have been Shinichi. They then start talking about Kaito Kid, and discuss their ideas about his alias. Ran reveals a note that was left containing a riddle: “April Fools When the moon parts the two beneath the name of the Black Star, I will make my appearance, as the waves beckon me.” The next day, the museum is surrounded by security. The police are there as well, trying to decipher Kaito Kid’s riddle. Even Conan is stumped by it. After thinking it through, he deduces where Kaito Kid is going to appear. That night, Conan calls up Dr. Agasa to look up some information on Kaito Kid. He tells Dr. Agasa that he wants to meet Kaito Kid before he is arrested because of the brilliance of his riddle. Dr. Agasa calls him back saying that he has found more information on Kaito Kid. According to this information, he appeared in Paris eighteen years ago, then ten years later his burglaries ceased. Eight years later, he resurfaced. This leads Conan to conclude that Kaito Kid must be fairly old. Dr. Agasa explains the number 1412: it is an alphanumeric code for “KID”. During this conversation, Kaito Kid lands on the roof and walks up to Conan. Conan sets off a firework, but Kaito Kid immediately picks up that this is a signal to the police. He takes out a walkie-talkie and, imitating Inspector Nakamori’s voice, tells them to come to the hotel he is on top of. The police show up and surround Kaito Kid, but he ejects his hang glider and drops a flash bomb. As soon as the flash and the smoke have cleared, he is gone. Everyone is baffled by his disappearance, but moments later a note floats down. It says that on April 19, he will steal the genuine Black Star. As many people board a large ship, Inspector Nakamori argues that the ship’s security is not strong enough to keep the jewel out of Kaito Kid’s hands. On board, Sonoko’s father announces that Kaito Kid is after the Black Star. His wife explains that she gave all 500 people on board a copy of the Black Star, so that Kaito Kid will not know which one is the real thing. Sonoko calls her sister, who says that she and their father received a call telling them the ship’s departure was delayed by two hours. Conan realizes this means that Kaito Kid was disguised as Sonoko’s father, who has disappeared from sight. He tries to find him, and finds nothing but a costume in the men’s bathroom. Now that Conan knows Kaito Kid is on board the ship, he has to find him before he steals the Black Star. Major events * Kaito Kid meets Conan and makes his first appearance in the anime. He becomes a recurring character in later episodes and movies. : For a list of all major events in the anime, please see the timeline of events. Characters in order of appearance Credits Trivia Gallery Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cannon Episodes Category:Season 03 Category:Conan Arc Category:Kaitou Kid and the Black Star Category:Rerun